A Storm Cloud In A Perfect Sky
by ScarletHand2
Summary: Ever wondered if there are other Xiaolin dragons out there you never knew existed? You were right. This is the story of Rainie Boulangere, a French girl who's the Dragon of Weather. Sounds simple, right? Turns out she's the main apprentice of Chase Young.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I redid Rainie's story because, truth be told, the other one sucked. Anywho, here's Chapter 1.

* * *

There once was a beautiful fifteen-year-old girl named Rainie Boulangere. She had long, wavy, reddish-brown hair that went down to her waist, sparkling light green eyes, and a pale complexion. She was born in Paris, France, to gourmet chef Sandrine Boulangere and lawyer Xavier Boulangere and had an older brother, Jean-Paul. She was very talented in many ways, but what was special and unique about Rainie was that she had the power of Weather. You see, it was she who caused the rain to fall, the lighting to flash, and the sun to shine around her. She was powerful, oh yes; one of the most powerful of the elements. But with that power came a cost.

Rainie's birth alerted an evil man by the name of Chase Young. He knew that she was to be the ruler of Weather and he realized that with time, and the proper training, she had the potential of becoming as or even more powerful as he. Chase Young also realized that with Rainie on the Heylin side, they would be unstoppable. With that thought in mind, he created a prophecy that would begin when Rainie was ten years old. That way, he figured, her powers would have evolved enough for him to enhance them with training. With her as his apprentice, Rainie would learn everything there was to know about fighting and ruling the world: everything Chase Young himself knew. The prophecy he made said:

"A Dragon of Element who was once Good will turn Evil and become slave to the powers of the Dark Master."

But he was unable to finish the prophecy; the reason is still a mystery. He stowed it in the hidden basement of Notre Dame church, where, one fateful day in ten years' time, Rainie, the Dragon of Weather, would stumble upon it.

But what Chase Young did not realize was that if the creater of a prophecy does not finish it, then the prophecy automatically finishes itself in the way that is opposite to the creater's intentions. And as Chase Young did not finish his and Rainie's prophecy, it made it's own ending:

"A Dragon of Element who was once Good will turn Evil and become slave to the powers of the Dark Master. A forthcoming battle in five years' time will change both their lives forever, when the said Dragon turns back to the Good as the Dragon of the Wind confronts her. She will betray her Master of five years and fight for the Good, using the Power that the Dark Master knows not."

Chase Young, not knowing about this new ending, watched Rainie for ten years. Finally, on April 13th, Rainie's favorite cousin was getting married at the Notre Dame church in Paris. He, Chase Young, found this to be an ideal time to lead her to the prophecy, so he disguised himself as an old man and snuck into the wedding reception.

* * *

Author's Note: So...better than the first one? I hope so! Next chapter coming soon! Plz R&R! 


	2. The Beginning

Author's Note: This is where the story starts to commence...

(Oh, and btw, you might want to go to a translator website. Some of the dialogue in this chapter is in French.)

* * *

"_Maman!" _exclaimed Rainie, tugging on her mother's pale blue dress.

She and her family were standing by the punch bowl, chatting with relatives, and Rainie had a desperate need to use the ladies' room.

Mrs. Boulangere turned to her, a slightly annoyed expression on her usually kind face. "_Oui, mon cherie?_"

"_J'ai besoin de utiliser les toilettes_," answered Rainie, her face growing pink as she did a wierd dance to 'hold it in'.

"_Oh, je ne sais pas ou sont les toilettes_," she said, looking around. Then she spotted a frail old man at the top of some stairs.

"_Demandez-il_." She pointed to the man.

Rainie hestitated for a moment. She half-shrugged. "_D'accord_."

She trotted over to the man, her pink dress swishing with each step.

"_Excusez-moi, monsieur_," she said to the strange man, "_Ou sont les toilettes?"_

The man gazed wistfully at her. "_L'a en bas_," he replied in a throaty voice, pointing down the stairs. He did not remove his gaze.

Rainie felt slight vibes of distrust from this man, but thanked him for his help. As she walked down the stairwell, the man stared after her, twisting his beard thoughtfully. He then snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Rainie found that the old man had been right about the bathroom; she found one at the end of the stairs. After relieving herself, she stepped into the hallway. The staircase was on the left, but she could see a path to the right of her.

Curious, Rainie lifted a torch from its holder and ventured down the dark hall, the torch creating a circle of light around her. Once in a while she would shiver as a small gust of wind would blow, and the flame would flicker.

"_Un petit vent_," she murmured to herself. "_Est-ce que ce tunnel mene-t-il a l'exterieur?"_

Raine began to see a dim light ahead; she quickened her pace. Before long, she had reached a circular room with a stone basin in the middle. She walked up to the basin and looked in.

Inside was a murky liquid; Rainie could just barely see the bottom. She cautiously reached into the liquid and felt around.

Finally, she grapsed her fingers around a small round object, about the size of her fist. She slowly lifted it from the basin.

It was a small silver ball, with with black swirling in it; resembling rainclouds on a stormy night. Baffled, Rainie turned it over and over, trying to find out what it was. Finally, she found a gold latch and pried it open.

The ball suddenly sprang open and an eerie voice could be heard from it:

"_A Dragon of Element who was once Good will turn Evil and become slave to the powers of the Dark Master. A forthcoming battle in five years' time will change both their lives forever, when the said Dragon turns back to the Good as the Dragon of the Wind confronts her. She will betray her Master of five years and fight for the Good, using the Power that the Dark Master knows not._"

The ball then closed itself and settled in her hand.

Rainie blinked a few times, thoroughly confused. "'Dark Master'? _Que'est-ce que-"_

Suddenly, a man appeared, his face half hidden by shadow. "Its nice to finally meet you, Rainie."

Rainie started. "'Ow do you know my name? And what do you mean, 'finally'?"

The stranger's expression did not change. "Those questions will be answered in time. Now I must ask _you_ something: Did you hear the prophecy?"

Rainie looked indignant. "Well, of course! I was 'ere, wasn't-"

"There's no need to use that tone with me." Rainie fell silent.

He continued. "Since you heard the prophecy, you know what you must do, yes?"

"I must join ze Dark Master." Then she asked, "'Oo ees ze Dark Master?"

The man then stepped out of the shadows. He had pale skin, fiery eyes, and long, dark green hair; almost a lizard-like appearance; and wore an armor-like body suit.

He smiled evilly. "That would be me."

So Rainie left with Chase Young to his lair; and it was there that she learned who she really was and who she was meant to be. She kept the prophecy in her pocket at all times, should she ever have to hear it again.

Rainie was Chase Young's main apprentice and learned everything that he himself knew, until one fateful day, five years later, their lives would change forever.

* * *

Author's Note: Sooo...how are yous liking it so far? Sorry for the cliffie. But, i must warn you...there will be more cliffies to come! evil laugh cough choke New...chapter...struggles for air...coming...soon! 


	3. The Dragon Of Weather

Author's Note: I have to warn you now: this will be a very short chapter. So that's why I'm posting next chapter today as well. Aren't I nice?

* * *

The Xiaolin dragons were hanging out in the temple courtyard when Dojo began to twitch wildly.

"A n-new Sh-Shen Gong Wu is about t-to reveal itself!" he exclaimed hysterically.

"Let's see what we've got," said Kimiko, opening the scroll.

"'The Lightning Staff'," read Raimundo over her shoulder, "'allows the bearer to shoot lightning from either tip. It is most powerful when used by the Dragon of Weather'." He looked up. "'Dragon of Weather'?"

"Oh yeah," said Dojo, scratching his head absent-mindedly. "I guess there were a few other elemental dragons that we forgot about. I heard she's the apprentice of Chase Young, but I never realized she was so powerful..."

"Chase Young," said Omi abruptly. "That is bad. If this 'Dragon of Weather' is as powerful as you claim, then we must convince her to join our side!"

"That is correct, Omi," said a voice behind them; they turned around to see Master Fung coming out of the temple.

"But Master Fung," said Clay uneasily, "How we gunna do that?"

"That is something you will have to figure out on your own," he replied.

So the Xiaolin dragons hopped onto Dojo and flew away in search of the Lightning Staff, and the beautiful and powerful Dragon of Weather.

Rainie sat, fast asleep, in a squishy armchair facing the fireplace. Her arms dangled over the sides of the chair as her head lolled side to side. The flames of the fire danced playfully on the walls, balancing out the darkness in the room.

"Rainie!"

She gasped and awoke with a start, stood up, and flew out of the room.

Rainie stood up straight in the entrance hall of Chase Young's secret lair. There were large candles burning, and a huge staircase was directly in front of her.

"Rainie," said a voice from the top of the stairs.

"Yes, Master?" she said promptly, awaiting his instructions.

"It is time to go now." He smiled evilly. She grinned in return.

Then they both vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Author's Note: See, told ya so. But next chapter is longer, i promise. Poof! vanishes in puff of smoke 


	4. The Battle That Changed Everything

Author's Note: Okay, here's the longer chapter I promised.

* * *

Rainie and her master stood on a tall cliff, overlooking a battle in the valley below. 

"Ze Xiaolin dragons look tough," remarked Rainie scornfully. "I can take zem, no problem."

Chase Young patted her shoulder affectionately. "Indeed you can, my apprentice. You have learned much from your master." But his evil eyes never left the Dragon of Water, Omi.

"Are you deesappointed een me, Master?" she inquired softly, noticing his eye movements.

Chase Young didn't answer. Instead he said: "Look, Rainie, they are performing a Showdown. Now is your chance to get the Lightning Staff."

"But Master, I want to fight zem-"

"You will in good time; now go!"

Rainie obeyed; she quickly teleported to the valley in a puff of green smoke. Chase Young stood back and watched.

She reappeared behind a large rock. Peeking around it, she saw the Lightning Staff on top of a large pile of rocks. The self-proclaimed 'evil boy genius', Jack Spicer, and Omi were climbing it, and Omi was slightly ahead.

Rainie almost laughed; this was too easy! All she had to do was teleport to the top, and she was allowed to do that because she wasn't doing the Showdown!

She summoned her energy and teleported up to the top of the rubble, and picked up the Lightning Staff. An electrical charge ran through her as her hands touched the Staff; her medallion lit up and her eyes glowed green.

"Interference!" shouted Dojo the dragon.

The other Xiaolin dragons and Jack stared dumbfoundedly at her, while Wuya, Jack's ancient evil ghost sidekick, smiled evilly.

"Haha!" she exclaimed, floating up to Rainie, who narrowed her glowing eyes at her. "The Heylin side wins again!"

Rainie looked up at Chase Young, who shook his head.

"Zis Staff belongs to me and my master! Because I am Rainie, Dragon of Weazer, bringer of doom and despair and...and...everyzing related to storms!"

"I like the way this girl thinks," muttered Jack to Wuya, who had joined him.

"So do I," replied Wuya.

"Do you dare challenge me?" she boomed, pointing the Staff to every Xiaolin dragon.

"What about me?" asked Jack defensively. "Don't you want to challenge me?"

"I wood 'ardly call zat a challenge," she replied scornfully; Jack narrowed his eyes bitterly and glared at her.

"Hey, Kimiko," whispered Raimundo, Dragon of Wind, out of the corner of his mouth. "Did she just say that she's the Dragon of Weather?"

"Yeah," replied the Dragon of Fire indifferently. "So?"

"So, that's who Master Fung told us to find! We have to get her to join our side!"

"Oh..." she said relevantly.

The Dragon of Earth, Clay, whispered, "Whatcha'll talkin' 'bout?"

Kimiko repeated their conversation to Clay, who nodded.

"That's the one," he said, looking up at Rainie, who was staring at each of them.

"What are we going to do?'' asked Kimiko. "She seems to be really loyal to Chase Young."

"You bet I am," said Rainie, looking straight at Kimiko, who froze.

"Just wait," whispered Raimundo knowingly, "and see what happens."

"So!" she said. "No one wants to challenge _moi_? Well zen, I'll have to make you fight!"

She raised the Staff and drew a line at the foot of the pile. A green fire burned where she drew the line as Jack and Omi fell off.

"Ouch!" said Omi, rubbing his bald head. Jack blinked a few times.

"'Ooever can cross zis line wizout a seengle scratch weel be worzy enough to fight me," she declared. "You, with ze pigtails, you come first."

A trembling Kimiko stepped forward. She looked at the line, then at Rainie, who looked cruelly expectant.

She summoned her energy with a cry of "Fire!" and shot a fireball at the fire; it simply bounced off and hit Kimiko square in the chest!

"Aaagh!" she screamed, flying backwards. She landed with an "oof!'' and lay motionless in the dirt.

Rainie laughed. "Pazetic!" Then she sobered. "Cowboy! You next!"

Clay cracked his knuckles and pounded the ground with both fists, sending a shockwave through it. The next second, though, the earth beneath him split and Clay fell into the thin ravine!

"Sweet niblets!" he yelled as he fell through the bottomless pit. Raimundo made a move to help him, but Rainie pointed her Staff at him.

"One move..." she growled.

Raimundo froze; he had no way of escaping or helping his friends...

"You! Bald boy! Go!"

Omi stood up and attempted to do a super-flip over the fire, but seemed to hit an invisible wall!

"Oh..." he groaned, laying in the dirt.

Rainie then turned slowly to look at Raimundo. "'Ow about you? Can you defeat _me_ and avenge your friends?"

Raimundo walked forward, not removing his eyes from her glowing green ones.

Rainie watched as Raimundo walked confidently through the fire, and appeared on the other side unscathed!

"Well well," said Rainie, smiling. "I am most eempressed. You learn from ozer's meestakes; zat sometimes seempler ees better. You would do well on ze 'eylin side."

"Been there, done that," replied Raimundo boredly as he dusted off his shoulder. "Can we fight now?"

"With pleasure."

Raimundo wielded a yellow sword. "Sword of the Storm!" he yelled; the Sword began to spin, but as Rainie raised her hand, it faltered.

"'Ow dare you use my own power against me!" Then she smiled slightly. "Shen Gong Wu are such a waste of time. You should learn 'ow to fight wizout zem, _comme moi_."

Raimundo lunged at her, his fist drawn, but Rainie performed a special move and shouted, "Repel ze monkey!"

Raimundo wiped his bleeding lip on his sleeve. "Where'd ya learn that, from your 'master'?"

"Are you insulting my Master?" said Rainie loudly, moving in closer.

Raimundo had a sudden idea.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," he taunted, standing up.

Rainie gripped the Staff tighter; the clouds above them began to flash. She looked up at Chase Young, searching for an answer, but all he did was give her a look.

"Are you _afraid_ of him?" inquired Raimundo, noticing the look on her face.

"No," she said quickly. "I am afraid of nozing."

"C'mon, everyone's afraid of _something_, even Chase Young himself."

Rainie looked somewhat surprised. "My Master ees...afraid?"

It was working.

"Sure," he said simply, retying his sash. "Why else would he teach you everything he knows?"

"Because...'e trusts me! 'e beeleeves me to be worzy enough to learn such zings!"

"No, he doesn't," said Raimundo firmly. "He needs you to protect him. Haven't you wondered why it isn't _him_ down here instead of you? Why he makes you do all the work and then takes the credit? You don't belong on the Heylin side, Rainie. I can see it in you; you have a heart of gold, I just know it."

She folded her arms, still gripping the Staff. "And why shood I leesten to you?"

"Because...I was on the Heylin side once, but I got out. I can help you, Rainie. Just come with me back to the temple, and you can live a normal life."

Rainie's expression softened. "I can...leeve a normal life? But I don't reemember what a normal life ees."

"I can help you remember," promised Raimundo. He held out his hand. "Come with me, I promise that everything will be better."

She took a step closer to him. Her hand slowly moved upwards...

Suddenly, there was a bright flash; Chase Young appeared next to Rainie, who looked beyond startled.

"Rainie!" he roared. "What do you think you're doing? You've got the Staff; finish him off and let's go!"

She looked at Chase Young, then at Raimundo.

"Please, Rainie," he repeated. "You'll be safe with me."

A sudden thought ran through Rainie's mind:

"_A Dragon of Element who was once Good will turn Evil and become slave to the powers of the Dark Master. A forthcoming battle in five years' time will change both their lives forever, when the said Dragon turns back to the Good as the Dragon of the Wind confronts her. She will betray her Master of five years and fight for the Good, using the Power that the Dark Master knows not._"

She looked at Raimundo, who still had his hand outstretched. "You are ze Dragon of ze Weend, yes?"

He nodded.

Rainie took a deep breath and placed her hand in his.

"NO!" shouted Chase Young; he swiped the air, which hit Rainie and Raimundo like an invisible whip and sent them flying. They landed near Kimiko, who was just waking up.

"What's going on?" she asked groggily.

"I'll tell you later," said Raimundo. He looked at Rainie and nodded. "Are you ready to fight your master?"

She gripped the Lightning Staff determindly. "Yes."

They both stood up; Rainie used the Staff to bring Clay back up and to wake Omi.

"Uh, thanks, I think?" said Clay, eying Rainie suspiciously.

"Don't worry, she's good now," Raimundo assured them.

"Oh, boy," said Dojo worriedly. "This looks serious. I'll go back and get Master Fung."

And with that, he super-sized and flew off.

"'Oo ees Master Fung?" inquired Rainie, still in battle stance.

"He'll be your new Master when you come back with us," answered Raimundo, smiling.

And for the first time, Rainie gave him a pure smile.

The Xiaolin dragons held off Chase Young until Dojo returned with the monk.

Master Fung looked deadly serious as he stepped off of Dojo and walked towards Rainie and Raimundo, who had been thrown back once again.

"Raimundo, who is this?" he asked, gesturing at Rainie.

"Oh, this is Rainie, the Dragon of Weather," answered Raimundo. "She's good now, don't worry."

"Yes, I weel 'elp you with 'im," she said, pointing at Chase Young, who was blocking Kimiko's fireballs.

Master Fung noticed a small lump in Rainie's pocket. "What is that, Rainie?"

Rainie reached into her pocket and pulled out a small ball, about the size of her fist. "Oh, zis? Zis ees ze pr-"

At that same moment, Chase Young saw Rainie talking to Master Fung and shot an energy ball at her. It missed her but hit the ball she was holding; the shattered pieces fell to the ground as a ghost-like figure emerged from it.

Everything seemed to be in slow-motion; the ghost rose up from the ground, muttering something that Rainie could not hear over the noise of the battle. The ghost looked her straight in the eye, smiled, and disappeared.

Rainie and Raimundo stood frozen with their mouths hanging open.

"What was-" started Raimundo, but stopped as another flash barely missed them.

"No time now; let's go!" urged Rainie; she and Raimundo turned and ran into the inferno that was Chase Young, Clay, Omi, and Kimiko.

A few minutes later when the smoke cleared, Rainie and Chase Young were left standing; the other Dragons were laying motionless on the ground.

"Well well," said Chase Young, not removing his gaze from Rainie's glowing green eyes. "So this is how it has to be, eh?"

Rainie didn't answer. Instead she lifted the Lighting Staff towards the sky and shouted, "You don't control me anymore!"

The clouds flashed and a huge bolt of lightning touched the ground in front of Chase Young, who didn't even flinch.

"Very well," he said resolutely. "If this is the path you have chosen, then...I will respect your wishes."

Rainie blinked. "You...you are serious?"

By that time, Raimundo had woken and joined Rainie.

"C'mon, Rainie, before he changes his mind and fries us all!" He tugged on her elbow.

Rainie, somewhat reluctant, let him pull her away from her former master, with whom she refused to drop eye contact.

As they joined the other Dragons, who had also woken, Dojo super-sized and Master Fung returned with a small pouch. He winked at Rainie as he mounted the dragon.

The Dragons boarded the dragon and looked at Rainie expectantly, who hesitated and kept looking uncomfortably over her shoulder at Chase Young.

"C'mon, Rainie, you're one of us now, it's okay," said Raimundo assuringly, holding out his hand.

Rainie took his hand and sat on Dojo's back, but continued to look at Chase Young.

"It'll be okay, Rainie. You're safe with us, don't worry," said Kimiko. Omi and Clay nodded in assent.

"On the bright side, you can help us retrieve more Shen Gong Wu," said Clay optimisticly as they flew through the clouds. "You've got some serious power."

But Rainie wasn't listening; she was thinking about her actions and how Chase Young was certainly not going to let her off _that_ easily...

With those thoughts in mind, Rainie joined the Xiaolin dragons at the temple, and learned to properly use Shen Gong Wu. She became friends with everyone, but was especially close to Raimundo.

And although she was having fun at the temple and finally felt safe, she couldn't help wondering what her life would be like if she hadn't left Notre Dame church with Chase Young...

So what _did_ Chase Young have in mind for his former apprentice, you ask? Let's find out.

* * *

Author's Note: Cliffie! Heehee. This is so fun.XD Anywho, I think the story itself is pretty much self-explanatory, but if you have any questions, e-mail or neomail me. My stats should be on my profile. 


	5. A Dragon Story

Author's Note: Here's a longer chapter. A lot is explained in this one, by both Master Fung and Rainie herself.

* * *

After dinner one night, Rainie exited the temple and ventured onto the grounds. She walked into the garden, following the torch-lit path. It was quite windy; her reddish-brown hair billowed out behind her like a cape.

She walked on, humming softly to herself. Turning the corner, Rainie was surprised to find Omi sitting on a bench.

He looked up. "Oh, hello, Rainie."

"Omi," she said, "I deed not theenk I wood find you out 'ere. Are you alright?"

Omi nodded vigorously. "Oh yes, I am fine."

"You look troubled," said Rainie kindly.

"No no, I am fine, really. I like to come out here to think, that's all."

Rainie sat down next to him. "Theenk about what?"

Omi shrugged. "I meditate," he answered simply. "It is much easier to clear one's mind out here than in the temple."

Rainie laughed. "Zat ees true, zey are so noisy een zere."

Silence. Then-

"What was it like?" asked Omi softly.

Rainie blinked. "What was what like?" she asked, puzzled.

"Working for Chase Young."

Rainie did not answer right away. "Zat ees...'ard to say," she said quietly. "Eet wuz not my choice to do zat."

"To do what?"

"To join 'im, to be 'is most loyal apprentice! I deed not choose to be zat way, I made sure of zat when I left 'im.

"But, you see, my beeggest meestake was beeleeving ze porphecy."

"Prophecy?" said Omi abruptly. "There was a prophecy?"

"Oh yes," she said indifferently, as though everyone had prophecies about them and the all-time evil guy made all the time. "Oh yes, zat ees what turned me to ze Dark side in ze first place.

"You see, back when I leeved in Paris, my coosin was getting married at ze Notre Dame church. Zat day ees when everyzing went wrong."

Omi opened his mouth to interject, but there was a loud rustling in the bushes behind them. Rainie didn't seem to notice, though, as she had burst into tears.

"'Ow cood I 'ave beeleeved such a- a-"

"Story?" offered Omi feebly.

"Yes! Egzactly zat! 'Ow cood I 'ave beeleeved such a- a- _ridiculous_ - story!? I shood 'ave known better zan to- to- to beeleeve eet...I just zought zat when eet mentioned ze 'Dark Master' and ze 'Dragon of Weazer' zat eet was telling ze truth...I mean, 'ow else cood eet 'ave known 'oo I was? I deed not tell eet, I assure you...but I was so stupeed! Stupeed, I tell you! I nevair expected eet to lead to- to-"

She let out an exasperated wail, covered her face with her hands, and sobbed.

Just then, a brown head emerged from the bush behind her and Omi.

Omi jumped two inches off the seat. "Raimundo," he said sharply, "what were you doing in that bush?"

"Eavesdropping," answered Raimundo breezily. He looked at the weeping Rainie.

"Gosh, Omi, what did you do?" he joked. Then, seeing the indignant look on Omi's face, he added, "I'm just kiddin' ya, little guy."

As he sat down next to Rainie, Raimundo's face became soft. He draped his arm around her shaking shoulders.

"Hey, hey," he cooed, stroking her hair. "It's okay, Rainie, I'm here, it's okay..."

The crying stopped. She lifted her head to look at him, her eyes red and puffy.

"Raimundo..."

"It's okay, Rainie, I'm here," he repeated.

Rainie sniffed and wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve. "'Ow much deed you 'ear?" she asked, sounding as if she had a bad head cold.

Raimundo blinked, slightly taken aback by this upfront question. "Um, the whole thing," he replied sheepishly.

Rainie nodded. "Good. Zat ees what I wanted you to 'ear."

Raimundo and Omi exchanged puzzled glances.

"Anyway, where wuz I?"

"Everything going wrong at your cousin's wedding," said Omi, before Raimundo could answer.

"Oh yes, zat. Eet was at ze reception. All ze adults had had too much champagne; ze were what you call 'drunk'..." (Raimundo snickered) "I deed not know where ze lavatory was, and everyone was too 'drunk' -oh for heaven's sake, Raimundo- to 'elp me find eet. So my _maman_ told me to ask a man, 'oo I zought looked feeshy, but 'e told me anyway.

"After zat, I saw a dark 'allway to my right. I was curious, so I grabbed a torch and walked down eet."

Rainie sighed. Omi and Raimundo waited, but she did not continue.

"So, what happened next?" asked Raimundo eagerly.

"I saw eet."

"Saw what?"

"Ze prophecy, of course."

"What did it look like?"

"Well, zere was a bright light at ze end of ze 'allway, and at the end was a circular room with a stone zing in ze middle...eet looked sort of like a bird bath...een a way. But eet was filled with some kind of liquid; and eet was theeck, not like water. I reached een and felt around; and zere eet was."

"The prophecy?"

"Yes. Eet was very small; about ze size of my fist. I opened eet and leestened to what eet said."

She took a deep breath. "'A Dragon of Element 'oo was once Good weel turn Evil and become slave to ze powers of ze Dark Master. A forthcoming battle in five years' time weel change both zeir lives forever, when ze said Dragon turns back to ze Good as ze Dragon of ze Wind confronts her. She weel betray her Master of five years and fight for ze Good, using ze Power zat ze Dark Master knows not.' Somezing like zat."

Omi sat with his eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed, thinking hard. "The Power that the Dark Master knows not...I wonder what that could be..."

"Yeah, what would that be?" inquired Raimundo. Rainie leaned forward, interested.

Omi pouted and thought some more. "Power Chase Young knows not...power...knows...not..." he muttered.

Rainie and Raimundo stared at him, awaiting an answer.

"Power...aha!" exclaimed Omi. "I've got it! The power that Rainie has that Chase Young knows not is goodness, light, and love!"

Now they stared at him blankly. "Goodness, light, and love?" repeated Raimundo faintly.

"Just one or all three?" asked Rainie wearily.

"Well, all three, I suppose," he answered, scratching his neck absent-mindly.

"You've lost your marbles, Omi," said Raimundo, shaking his head; but he continued to look at him apprehensively.

"I have not lost any marbles," said Omi hotly, "I do not have any marbles!"

Raimundo snickered. Rainie slapped him on the back of his head.

"What's so funny?" said Omi, nettled.

"Nozing," assured Rainie, shooting reproachful glances at Raimundo, who face was turning red from suppressing his laughter.

Omi stood up, gave Raimundo an extremely nasty look, and strode off to the temple, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "stupid marbles".

Raimundo tried to cover his laugh, but failed, so it came out as a sort of hack-cough. Rainie thumped him on the back.

"Thanks," he said, his face turning back to its normal color.

A few minutes later, Rainie and Raimundo sauntered into the temple, where Clay, Omi, and Kimiko were waiting for them.

"Where have you two _been_?" thundered Kimiko. "We were worried sick about you! Especially you, Rainie!"

Rainie looked bewildered. "Why me?"

"Because you...because..." Kimiko's voice faltered at the look on Raimundo's face.

Rainie gave them all strange looks. "Well, I am going to bed. Good night, everyone."

And she hurried off to her room without a second glance.

Later that night, Rainie lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. The blanket was pulled up to her stomach and her head lay flat on the pillow.

Suddenly, she heard voices in the next room. Gingerly, she lifted the blanket off and stood up. She snuck through her halfway opened bedroom door and into the hallway. The door in which she heard the voices was open a crack.

Rainie kneeled down next to the door and peeked inside.

Master Fung was sitting on the floor, evidently doing some meditating before bed. There was Omi, standing next to him; Kimiko, Clay and Raimundo had their backs to Rainie.

"Raimundo, do you remember the promise you made me when Rainie first came to the temple?" asked Master Fung, not opening his eyes.

"I do, Master Fung," answered Raimundo, bowing his head slightly.

"I must say, you have been doing a very nice job of it."

"Thanks."

Rainie turned away from the door. What was this promise Raimundo had made? And what did it have to do with her?

"Rainie has told you much of her -for lack of a better word- experiences. You as well, Omi."

_So zey were trying to get information out of me,_ thought Rainie bitterly.

"The thing that concerns me now," continued Master Fung, "is to what lengths Chase Young will go to get her back."

A brief silence followed that statement. Rainie's stomach lurched unpleasantly.

"What do you mean, Master Fung?" asked Kimiko softly.

Master Fung drew in a long breath. "It is known by many that Chase Young considered Rainie as a...well, as a daughter." He paused. "He felt strongly for her, you know, how a goose would be protective of its eggs."

"So tha' means we gotta be extra protective of Rainie," said Clay flatly.

"Indeed."

"But Master Fung," came Kimiko's worried voice, "you must have some idea of what Chase Young would do to get her back?"

Master Fung did not answer right away. "Chase Young has many ways of doing so," he said heavily. "Ways that only Rainie knows of."

Rainie blinked in surprise. _'Ow wood I know about zem?_ she asked herself. _There were many zings 'e deed not show me..._

Then she remembered something that Master Fun had told her on her first day at the temple:

_"Chase Young was a man born to hate," he said wisely. "He can only feel fondness, not love. He cannot love you, nor anyone else. But he is fond enough of you to miss you and want you to come back."_

_"Zat weel nevair 'appen," said Rainie fiercly._

_"You will not want it to happen," corrected Master Fung, "or to better phrase it, you will not choose for it to happen. But it may very well happen, hopefully against your will."_

_"But," said Rainie desperately, "'ow weel 'e make me go back to 'im? I can stop 'im, I know I can! I was 'is main apprentice! Even Katnappe cannot top what 'e taught me. I know I can stop 'im, whatever 'e tries to do!"_

_Master Fung sighed. "You can try, Rainie," he said wearily. "You can try."_

It all made sense now. Master Fung, Clay, Omi, Kimiko, even Raimundo, they were all trying to protect her from Chase Young.

But what if it really wasn't Chase Young they were trying to protect her from? What if-

What if it was herself?

Feeling woozy, Rainie stood up and walked stiffly back to her room. She closed the door behind her and layed back down, listening to the voices down the hall making their way back to their rooms, and staring at the ceiling once more.

* * *

Author's Note: If that didn't clear things up for you, not much I'll have to say will. So I hope that was okay for yous. 


	6. A Bad Dream

Author's Note: In this chapter, Rainie is having a dream, or a nightmare, you could say. The italicized words are the lyrics to a song called "A Bad Dream" by Keane. Suits it perfectly, dunnit?

* * *

Rainie was walking down a dark hallway, her footsteps echoing off the stone walls surrounding her. The light from the torches danced along the walls; taunting her, daring her to go farther.

She accepted its challenge with a sea of fierce determination inside her. She silently strode down the hallway.

Rainie stopped when she heard a piano playing softly. Then a man's voice followed it:

"_Why do I have to fly over every town_

_Up and down the line?_

_I'll die in the clouds above and you that I defend_

_I do not love..."_

The singing became slightly louder as the song lapsed into its chorus:

_"I wake up, it's a bad dream_

_No one on my side_

_I was fighting, but I just feel too tired to be fighting_

_Guess I'm not the fighting kind..."_

Rainie took a few steps, but the song did not cease. Instead, it got louder:

_"Where will I meet my fate?_

_Baby I'm a man and I was born to hate_

_And when will I meet my end_

_In a better time you could be my friend..."_

Though the song kept getting louder, it did not sound like Rainie was getting any closer to the source as she walked on:

_"I wake up, it's a bad dream_

_No one on my side_

_I was fighting, but I just feel too tired to be fighting_

_Guess I'm not the fighting kind_

_Wouldn't mind it if you were by my side_

_But you're long gone, yeah you're long gone now..."_

A violin joined the piano behind the voice.

_"Where do we go?_

_I don't even know my strange old face..._

_And I'm thinking about those days_

_And I'm thinking about those days..."_

There was a sad but beautiful musical interlude.

_"I wake up, it's a bad dream_

_No one on my side_

_I was fighting, but I just feel too tired to be fighting_

_Guess I'm not the fighting kind_

_Wouldn't mind it if you were by my side_

_But you're long gone, yeah you're long gone now..."_

The song ended with a long piano-violin piece. Rainie let the words of the song sink in; they were so depressing, yet so meaningful...

As soon as the song ended, a door materialized at the end of the hallway in which she was.

She trotted down the hallway and stopped, just inches from the door, as she reached out to grab the knob.

But to her surprise, the knob turned on its own; the door clicked open and moved slowly in the opposite direction.

Rainie, her hand still outstretched, waited with baited breath as the door swung open.

A piercing scream filled the air...

Rainie gasped and opened her eyes wide as she sat bolt upright. Her blanket was askew; a sign of a fitful sleep.

The door banged open; Raimundo burst in, closely followed by Clay, Kimiko, Omi.

"Rainie!" he said softly, kneeling down next to her. "I- we heard you scream; are you okay?"

Kimiko had joined her other side. "We came as soon as we could."

"You righ' scared me out of my skin," said Clay earnestly, twisting his hat in his hands.

"Your scream woke up the entire temple," said Omi, thoroughly disgruntled; everyone ignored him.

Rainie blinked a few times so that the room and her friends' faces came into focus. "I am very sorry for waking you all up," she said apoligetically, "but I 'ad ze most 'orrible dream..."

"What was it about?" asked Kimiko soothingly, patting Rainie's back.

"Eet- eet was-" She stopped short of what she was going to say.

"It was what?"

Rainie gaped wordlessly. She could hear a piano playing softly, then a man's voice...

"Zat song..." she muttered. She looked up at her friends, who returned the bewildered gaze. "You 'ear eet too, yes?"

They exchanged uneasy glances. "What song?" asked Raimundo.

Rainie stared at them all. "You don't 'ear eet? Ze piano and ze violin and ze voice..." She gasped. "Zat voice..."

Raimundo opened his mouth to say something, but Rainie said, "I need to see Master Fung."

"You need to see Master Fung?" Raimundo repeated faintly.

"Yes."

"Oh. Okay."

A pause.

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Raimundo!" shouted Kimiko, agitated.

"Oh! Right. Sorry." Raimundo yawned. "C'mon, Rainie, let's go see Master-" he yawned again -"Fuuung."

Rainie followed Raimundo out of the room. They strode to a room at the end of the hall.

Raimundo knocked briskly on the door.

"Enter," came a voice from the other side.

They obeyed. Master Fung was sitting on a cushion; apparently Rainie's scream woke up Master Fung as well. She felt a little sheepish as she walked into the room with Raimundo.

"Master Fung-" began Raimundo, but silenced as Master Fung raised his hand.

"Thank you, Raimundo, for escorting Rainie, but I would be most gratified if you would please let me talk to Rainie alone."

Raimundo bowed his head, gave Rainie a meaningful look, then turned and trodded sleepily out of the room.

As soon the door closed, Rainie started. "Master Fung, I 'ad ze most 'orrible dream; I theenk I might 'ave 'eard Chase Young's voice..."

To her complete astonishment, Master Fung smiled. "Yes, I believed that would happen."

He stood up and strode around the room. Pulling a cushion out from a dark corner, he said gently, "Please sit down, Rainie. We have much to discuss."

Rainie did as she was told.

Master Fung sauntered back to his cushion and sat down. "Now, Rainie, I need you to tell me everything that was in the dream. Everything."

Rainie told him exactly what she had seen, heard, and felt in the dream. When she had finished, Master Fung's smiled had vanished, and he looked extremely grave.

"Oh dear," he said softly, as Rainie finished repeating the song. "Oh dear...I did not think it would happen so soon."

"Master Fung," inquired Rainie as she remembered something. "I, uh, over 'eard you telling ze others zat you were not sure what Chase Young wood do to get me back. Is 'e doing somezing like zat now, een ze form of a dream?"

Master Fung nodded without hesitation. "Yes, I believe so. That is why-" he stood up- "I need to teach you how to close your mind from him. If you would, please, stand up."

Rainie stood up slowly. "What weel I 'ave to do?"

"I will try to break into your mind," he answered. "You have to think of things to try and push me out."

"Like what?"

"Happy things. Strong things. Barriers, walls, that sort of thing."

"Oh. I can do zat."

Master Fung sighed. "Let's hope so. Now, get ready..."

He looked straight into Rainie's eyes. She could see the entire dream in front of her, blinking in and out of focus; she could see Chase Young's face dancing before her..."

She imagined the first time she had met Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi, and Clay, then imagined a wall around them, blocking out Chase Young and her past life...isolating her and her friends...hopping on Dojo and flying away...

Finally, it all stopped; Master Fung and the room came back into focus.

He looked mildly impressed. "Very nice," he said nodding, "very nice for your first time, but I still got in. Let's try again..."

The rest of the night went just like that. As Rainie left the room, she felt slightly more confident. Her friends came to meet her.

"Rainie!" exclaimed Kimiko. "How was it? What happened?"

Rainie explained what had happened in Master Fung's room. Clay, Omi, Raimundo, and Kimiko all had interested faces on.

"So did it work?" asked Omi.

"I theenk so. At least, I feel much better about going to bed tonight."

"Well," said Clay looking out the window and yawning, "sunrise. Time for bed."

The days went by; Rainie helped capture Shen Gong Wu and at night she successfully blocked out the dreams. Raimundo stayed with her until she fell asleep, then tiptoed quietly to his room. Kimiko woke her up every morning and asked her what she had dreamed about.

The answer was always the same: her friends.

A few days later, Master Fung had some exciting news.

"I am pleased to annouce that Rainie has completed her training!"

"Which training?" asked Rainie eagerly.

"Well, both," answered Master Fung, his eyes twinkling. "You have successfully blocked out the dreams for almost a fortnight, so I believe that you are now capable to do it on your own."

Rainie and her friends exchanged excited glances.

"And for your other training," he went on, "you are now a Xiaolin apprentice!"

Rainie gasped. "You are serious!?"

He nodded.

She jumped. Kimiko hugged her, both squealing with delight. Clay clapped her on the back, so hard that it made her choke; Omi congratulated her and shook her hand; Raimundo squeezed her hand and told her how happy he was for her.

The next day, Rainie was in an extremely happy mood. She skipped around the temple, singing a French nursery rhyme. When Dojo sensed a new Shen Gong Wu, she happily joined them in their ongoing battle with Jack Spicer and Wuya. She laughed along at meal times; climbed trees with Raimundo; played video games with Kimiko; lassoed branches with Clay; and learned new fighting strategies with Omi. It was hard to believe she was being hunted down by Chase Young.

In short, life was good.

Or so it seemed.

* * *

Author's Note: Dunn dunn duuuunn!! What's gunna happen next, huh? Huh? You'll have to wait 'till I post the next chapter. Sorry.

And about the part where Master Fung teaches Rainie to close her mind, I based that off of Occulemency from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (the sixth book), in case you were wondering where you've read that before.


	7. The Prophecy

Author's Note: Master Fung explains a lot in this chapter, too. Just a heads-up.

* * *

Even though Rainie was having the time of her life as a Xiaolin apprentice, her good fortune would not last for very long.

-

Rainie sat on a high branch in a tree in the Xiaolin temple courtyard, chatting with Raimundo.

Suddenly, Omi walked out of the temple and towards the tree. "Rainie," he said as he approached it, "Master Fung needs to see you."

Rainie and Raimundo exchanged puzzled glances. He helped her down from the tree.

"Zanks," she said. She then followed Omi into the temple.

"Ah, Rainie," said Master Fung, as Rainie and Omi entered the meditation room. "I was hoping that you would come."

Rainie and Omi exchanged puzzled glances. Master Fung nodded curtly at Omi.

"Thank you for escorting Rainie to me, Omi," he said courteously, "but I'd much appreciate it if you would leave me to talk to her alone."

"Yes, Master Fung," replied Omi, bowing his head. He turned and exited the room, closing the door slowly behind him.

Master Fung smiled slightly. "And no eavedropping," he added; there was an exclaimation of "Drat!" and several pairs of feet scurried away.

He shook his head. "Anyway, Rainie, moving on..."

Master Fung stood up and walked around the room to a shelf on the wall. He lifted a small box from it and carried it carefully over to his seat. Sitting down, he pointed to a pillow in front of him.

"Please sit, Rainie; make yourself at home."

Rainie obeyed. Her eyes rested on the mysterious box, which had clouds and lightning bolts all over it.

Master Fung took a deep breath. "You remember the battle with Chase Young, yes?"

Rainie nodded.

"I told you afterwards that you were much too young to know, to understand the meaning of...everything. It was, alas, a old man's mistake..."

He slowly undid the latch and opened the box. Inside was a crystal ball, about the size of Rainie's fist.

"Do you know what this is, Rainie?"

She peered closely at it. "Zat ees the prophecy, yes?"

"Indeed it is." He carefully lifted it and examined it.

"But, Master Fung," said Rainie, "I zought zat eet was smashed during ze battle."

"It was," he answered simply. "But a little meditation can go a long way." Rainie noticed a silk pouch in the box; the same one she had seen Master Fung holding after the first battle with Chase Young!

He lifted it to the light and examined it some more. "But I have yet to find out how we can hear what it says again."

"Master Fung," began Rainie, "Zat night...did you 'ear ze prophecy when eet smashed? I mean to say, did you 'ear what ze ghost-theeng said as eet rose up from ze ball?"

Master Fung paused. He sighed and put the ball back in its case. "Yes, I did. In fact, it was then that I finally understood everything."

"Understood what?"

"Everything about...everything," he answered simply. "About how deep your bond is with Chase Young, and how you and Chase Young came to become the way you are."

Rainie looked down at the floor and curled her lip, trying to follow what he said. "So...eet ees Chase Young's fault zat I am myself? I do not compleetly understand."

"Not that you are _yourself,_ exactly," he replied evasively. "You would still be Mademoiselle Rainie Boulangere, even without Chase Young in your life."

"But wood I 'ave zese powers, zen, eef I was...eef I was..."

"Normal? Yes. You would have them no matter what." He leaned closer to her. "Rainie, you are a Chosen One. You can't avoid it. And Chase Young is not the reason you have these weather powers. It is the work of the gods, who chose your dragon friends as well."

"So, eef I wood 'ave ze powers whezer Chase Young was een my life or not, zen why was 'e een my life at all?"

"That's a difficult question, Rainie, but nonetheless a good one. I myself have been pondering it, and I have come to some type of conclusion.

"Chase Young somehow knew how powerful you were- or should I say, going to be- the day you were born. The reason is still a mystery to me."

"But 'ow deed Dojo know about Raimundo being a dragon and not me? Do I- do I 'ave zese powers by...accident?"

Master Fung considered this. "I...I don't know, Rainie. That is an excellent question. I'll have to ask Dojo.

"But as I was saying, Chase Young knew about your powers, and knew that he needed to do what ever it took to ensure that you would end up on the Heylin side. With you on their side, the Heylin would be unstoppable, and would blow us Xiaolins out of the water for good.

"So Chase Young created this prophecy-" he inclined his head to the box "-to make sure that that happened. But it was then when he made a fatal error."

"What deed 'e do wrong?" inquired Rainie. "Deed ze prophecy zat 'e created backfire, or something?"

"That's exactly it. No one knows why, but after he created it, the prophecy did not consider it finished, and we all know what happens to unfinished prophecies."

Rainie raised her eyebrows.

"No? Well, if a prophecy is unfinished, the prophecy makes an ending of its own. So, it is to my knowledge that the prophecy's new ending had something to do with you joining the Xiaolin side."

"And Chase Young deed not know about zis ending? 'e figured zat I wood stay with 'im forever, yes?"

"Correct. But, Rainie, don't you see? Chase Young himself created his biggest enemy!"

Rainie didn't answer right away; she seemed to be thinking things over. "I am Chase Young's beeggest enemy? But...why me?"

"Because you know all of his secrets. He taught you everything he knows; and now that you are with us, his enemies...it makes everything more difficult for him, but all the more easy for us."

"Why ees eet easier for us?"

"With a dragon that knows so much about Chase Young, it will be easier to target his weaknesses and finally take him out."

Rainie fidgeted nervously. "Master Fung, you must know...Chase Young deed not tell me _everything_...zere were many zings 'e deed not show me..."

"Yes, I believe so..." said Master Fung, a lost look in his eyes. "That would be foolish, to tell you everything."

"Why?"

"Because...there's a thorn on every rose."

"...What?"

"There's always a trace of doubt, of betrayal in every relationship. It's not that Chase Young did not trust you," he added hastily, seeing Rainie's expression, "but one can always tell if in the future things will change. Thankfully, I cannot sense that with you; everything certainly changed after that battle, and I think Chase Young learned his lesson.

"Anyway, Rainie, about this prophecy..." He opened the box again and took out the small ball it contained. "I still do not know how to make it work. Do you think you could give it a try?"

Rainie nodded and took the ball in her hands. Memories from that night flooded her mind as she searched for the latch that unleashed so many unanswered questions...

She finally found the latch and opened it. Rainie and Master fung braced themselves for the ghost inside of it...

But nothing happened.

Master Fung sighed as Rainie stared dumbfoundedly at the open ball. "Yes, I was afraid of this..." he murmured, closing the ball.

"Where ees ze ghost?" Rainie wanted to know.

"This will take much more meditation..." he muttered, standing up and striding over to a circular box. He brought it back to his pillow and sat down.

Opening the box, Rainie realized that there were candles and incense inside.

"'ow weel candles and eencese 'elp us weeth ze ghost?" she wanted to know.

"It may just help the spirit come out of hiding," he answered, lighting on of the candles. Rainie followed his example, and before long, there were sixteen candles and six incenses burning around the box with the prophecy inside.

"Why seexteen and seex?" asked Rainie curiously, counting the candles and incenses.

"Because the number '666' is supposedly the number of the devil, which may help us."

Master Fung closed his eyes, and Rainie followed suite. They meditated for about fifteen minutes, Rainie constantly fidgeting, unable to stay still for long periods of time.

Finally, Master Fung opened his eyes and requested that Rainie do the same. He picked up the prophecy ball and held it up to his ear. He then handed it to Rainie, his expression unreadable.

"What shood I do weeth eet?" she asked, glancing at it with uncertainty.

"Just try to summon the spirit within it," said Master Fung. "It should come to you, of all people."

Rainie held the ball up directly in front of her face, closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, asking the ball for answers.

There was no response.

Rainie glanced at Master Fung sadly, placing the ball back in its box. "I am truly sorry I cood not 'elp you, Master Fung." She snapped the latch shut, but as she was pulling her hand back, Master Fung touched it softly.

"Believe me when I say this, Rainie," he said firmly, "but you have helped me much more than you think."

Rainie nodded and stood up. "Eef you don't mind, Master Fung...I wood like to be excused."

He nodded slowly, as if lost in thought.

Rainie swiftly left the room and joined her friends in the courtyard, telling them all about the predicament she now faces:

What is to become of her in the future? Will she ever really know?

The meditation proved to be of no use to revealing the answers of the prophecy's unasked questions, so Rainie pushed it to the back of her mind for the time being. After all, what was so important about the prophecy, anyway?

-

It turned out that Rainie's predication had been wrong. The prophecy was of utmost importance, and had it not been for the unresponsive prophecy, Rainie may just have escaped a horrible fate.

* * *

Author's Note: Suspence! What's gunna happen next?? I have to say, next chapter is my favorite part of the story. It's also the saddest. (that was a hint; pick it up!) 


	8. The Battle For Everything

Author's Note: This is my favorite part of the story, but it's also the saddest. So brace yourselves. grabs a box of tissues

* * *

"Hey guys, has anyone seen Rainie?" asked Raimundo as he exited the temple and strode into the courtyard, where his friends were hanging out.

"Not since this mornin'," replied Clay nonchalantly, chewing a piece of wheat and throwing a ball at a teetering pile of milk bottles.

"Me neither," said Kimiko distractedly, furiously pressing buttons on her cell phone.

"How 'bout you, Omi?" he asked his small bald friend, who was meditating on a straw mat.

"No," he answered peevishly; "and you know not to interrupt me during meditation."

Raimundo rolled his eyes. At that moment, Master Fung exited the temple, looking worried.

"Has anyone seen Rainie?" he asked.

"That's what I was wondering!" said Raimundo, nodding.

The Xiaolin dragons dropped what they were doing and searched the temple thoroughly; through every door, under every blanket, behind every wall.

"No sign of 'er," said Clay as they joined back in the courtyard.

"Me neither," said Omi.

"Zip," said Kimiko.

"Nada," agreed Raimundo.

Master Fung sighed. "Just as I suspected. Has anyone seen her earlier today?"

"Yeah," said Raimundo, "at breakfast."

"She looked sorta...dazed," said Kimiko thoughtfully. "Like she...I dunno. She didn't look herself."

"Yes, indeed," said Master Fung. "This is very serious."

"What is the matter?" inquired Omi.

"I believe that Chase Young has her under some sort of spell, in an attempt to bring her back to the Heylin side."

"So...he drugged her?" said Raimundo, confused.

"Not only that, but I also believe that she is in his clutches."

"So he kidnapped her, too."

"Exactly."

"But, Master Fung," said Clay uneasily, "how did 'e get into the temple, then?"

"That is the question, isn't it?" he said, looking thoughtfully up at the sky.

"What if...what if it wasn't him who came here," said Kimiko. "What if he got someone else to do it?"

"But," said Omi, "who on the Heylin side could get in here without us noticing them?"

They all looked at each other.

"Jack Spicer," they said in unison.

"Soo...you're looking for your French friend, huh?"

The evil genius himself sat in a swivel chair with his back to the Xiaolin dragons, who stood furiously in the doorway to his 'lair' (which was actually his parents' basement).

"What did you do with her, Jack Spicer?!" demanded Omi urgently.

Jack grinned to his assistant, Wuya. This was going to be easier than he had suspected.

"You really want to know?" he said mysteriously, turning his chair slowly around to face them. With his face half-hidden by shadow, he said nonchalantly, "Let's just say she's back with her _real_ master."

The dragons exchanged worried glances. "You delivered 'er to Chase Young, didn' you?" muttered Clay through gritted teeth.

Jack blew across his fingers and rubbed them on his shirt. "I did a nice job, wouldn't you say?"

Raimundo lunged forward to attack him, but Jack yelled, "Jack-Bots!"

Five or six Jack-Bots crowded around Raimundo and held his arms, leaving him suspending in the air. Kicking furiously, he shouted, "You'd better bring her back, Jack Spicer!"

Jack looked at the other dragons. "What's in it for me?" he wanted to know.

They exchanged glances. "What do you want, Jack?" asked Kimiko in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, not much..." he said evasively, "just all of your Shen Gong Wu."

"WHAT!?" was the response.

"No stinkin' way!" said Clay ferociously. The others nodded in assent; except Raimundo.

"Guys, how are we supposed to get her back, then?" he asked quietly.

No one could answer him.

"Well," said Jack, smiling contently, "I guess there'll be one less loser to defeat from now on."

And with that, he turned back around and started to type on his computer.

The dragons turned together and talked this over.

"Guys, please," said Raimundo, who had been released by the Jack-Bots. "I'll do anything to get her back; just give me a chance."

"Raimundo," said Omi seriously, "do not make the mistake of thinking that you are the one who cares about Rainie."

"Well, if we don't git 'er back," reasoned Clay, "Chase Young migh' force her into destroying us or sumthin'. We all know she can."

The others nodded.

"But we'll lose all of our Shen Gong Wu if we _do_," Kimiko pointed.

Raimundo had a sudden idea.

"I remember Rainie telling me once that Shen Gong Wu are a waste of time," he said. "She said we should learn how to fight with our powers, and not rely so much on Shen Gong Wu."

"What're you sayin', Rai?" inquired Clay. "That we should give up all our Shen Gong Wu, just like that?"

He shook his head. "No, no." Then he smiled. "I have an idea."

Raimundo whispered his idea to his friends, who nodded.

"I am certain that that will work," agreed Omi.

The Xiaolin apprentices turned and faced Jack's chair. "Jack Spicer," said Kimiko, "we accept your proposal."

Jack spun his swivel chair around to face them, his face estatic. "Really?" Then he sobered. "Very well. I'll show you to your Rainier."

"Rainie," corrected Raimundo.

"Whatever." Jack stood up and led them out of his 'lair'. "C'mon, losers, I don't have all day."

The dragons hopped on Dojo and followed Jack to Chase Young's lair.

About fifteen minutes later, the dragons and Jack landed on a cliff on a high mountain. The sun was setting to the west; soon it would be dark.

"Is this it?" asked Omi, looking around.

"No, stupid, this is the mall," said Jack sarcastically. "It's inside."

Clay surveyed the wall. "Um, how do we get to 'inside'?"

Jack shrugged. "I told you I would lead _to_ it, not _in_toit. Now hand over the Shen Gong Wu."

Trying her best not to smile, Kimiko handed him a large sack of Shen Gong Wu. Jack grinned evilly.

"See ya, losers!" he called as he flew off on jet-backpack.

As soon as he was out of earshot, they burst into laughter.

"I can't believe he bought it!" said Kimiko, her face red.

What they had really given him was a sack full of duplicates, or fake Shen Gong Wu. Coincidentally, Omi had his Belt Of Kurona on him, which copied items but didn't give them the real one's power. So Jack basically got 'duped'.

Clay leaned against the stone. "How're we gunna git in?"

They looked at each other, searching for answers.

"Perhaps there is a door," said Omi hopefully.

"Doubt it," said Raimundo. "Chase Young isn't that stupid."

"Maybe we have to fly up into it," said Kimiko thoughtfully, surveying the top of the mountain.

"I don't think this is a volcano," said Raimundo, shaking his head, "but I could be wrong."

"Hey guys," said Clay, "do y'all think there might be a trap-"

But Clay had disappeared; in his place was a door!

"DOOOOOOOR!" he yelled as he fell down a shoot. They then heard a _thump_ and a groan and knew that he had landed.

Raimundo, Omi, and Kimiko crowded around the door.

"Clay, are you alright?" yelled Kimiko worriedly.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, just a rough landin', that's all," was the answer.

Omi jumped into the door, slid down, and landed on top of Clay. Kimiko came next, followed by Raimundo.

"Dude, you are so accidentally cool!" said Raimundo in respectful awe, laying across Clay's feet.

"Uh, thanks," he replied, not entirely sure whether he had been complimented or insulted.

"Well, well."

Surprised, the apprentices scrambled over each other and stood up. Standing on top of the staircase, hs face half-hidden by shadow, was Chase Young!

"Chase Young!" they said in unison.

He stepped out into the candlelight. "Xiaolin dragons," he said. "So nice to see you again."

"What have you done to Rainie?" demanded Raimundo.

"I think it's a matter of what you all did to her," he replied smoothly. "I mean to say, was it not you all who were so careless that you forgot to check if anything poisonous was in Rainie's orange juice?"

The apprentices exchanged guilty glances.

"That's what I thought."

Raimundo cleared his throat. "Let us see Rainie!"

"She will come when she is called," said Chase Young. He took a few steps backwards. "But...you wish to see Rainie, do you? Well then, so be it."

He pulled a silver curtain back, exposing a girl with a green robe with black spirals on it, black make-up and a small medallion on her face, black tips in her reddish-brown hair, and holding the Lightning Staff. It was Rainie!

"You may come out now, Rainie, dear."

Rainie floated out from behind the curtain and to the top step. She turned her head to look at them.

Raimundo stared at her. Her eyes were slightly cloudy, like she was in some sort of a daze.

"Rainie, do you remember these fools?" said Chase Young, patting her shoulder affectionately. "They are your former friends. But...you don't understand 'friends', do you?"

Rainie's face remained expressionless.

Chase Young turned to the Xiaolin dragons. "Well, well, would you look at that! It would seem that Rainie here doesn't remember you all, wouldn't you agree?"

Then he turned back to Rainie. "Now...destroy them, once and for all!"

Rainie turned her head slowly to look at them. She surveyed them all carefully, then jumped down from the staircase.

She ran towards them, the Lightning Staff illiuminated in her hands. With one swipe, all four of the Dragons and Dojo were collapsed on the ground!

"Snap!" muttered Raimundo, getting up and resuming battle position. "She's better than I thought!"

"I know," agreed Clay. "How we gunna stop 'er?"

Rainie came towards them with another charge; Raimundo took out a yellow sword and yelled, "Sword of the Storm!"

The sword spun rapidly and threw Rainie backwards. Raimundo ran to where she had landed and stood over her, Sword of the Storm in his hand.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, Rainie, but..." He lifted the sword and shut his eyes as he threw it down at her. When he opened them, Rainie was standing in front of him with his sword in her hand and looking madder than ever.

"Oh boy..." he muttered worriedly.

Rainie threw the sword backwards; it slid over into a dark corner. She stepped closer to him.

"You do not want to make me angry," she rasped; she lifted the Lightning Staff and struck him over the head.

Raimundo blinked clumsily as he collapsed to the ground; his vision blurred as his surroundings turned dark...

With Raimundo unconscious, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi had a harder time of defeating Rainie. Raimundo woke up when his friends had Rainie backed up into a corner.

He stood up and joined them. "Give it up, Rainie," he said. "You're too weak to fight us."

Rainie, panting, looked at them all. Raimundo noticed that there was desperation in her eyes.

Suddenly, she gasped as if short of breath; her eyes glowed green and she whispered, "Help me!" Then she disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

The Xiaolin dragons looked around confusedly, wondering where she had disappeared to.

"Up here, dragons," came a voice from the top of the stairs.

They moved out towards the center so they had a clear view of the second floor. Chase Young stood up there, his expression unreadable, and Rainie was on her knees, shaking; she appeared to be crying.

_The spell must be wearing off_, thought Raimundo. _And Chase Young knows it._

He wished he could communicate his idea to his friends without Chase Young noticing, but, judging by the solemn looks on their faces, they were thinking the same thing.

"Get up, Rainie," ordered Chase Young sharply. She lifted her head and looked at the dragons.

"I said, get up," he repeated.

Rainie stood slowly, her eyes never leaving them. Her face was tear-strained, the black make-up was beginning to fade, and her eyes were no longer glowing.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" He then turned to the apprehensive Dragons. "I will give you fools a choice. Leave now, and save yourselves. If you stay, she gets it."

He pointed to Rainie, whose face remained expressionless, though her eyes were filled with despair.

For the first time, Raimundo wasn't sure what to do. He looked at his friends, who stared back at him, awaiting his decision.

"We're not leaving without Rainie," he said firmly.

Chase Young sneered unpleasantly. "Very well, if you so choose..." He lifted his hand, and a beam came out of it, zapping her in the chest.

"Hey!" shouted Raimundo, stepping forward. "Don't hurt her!"

Chase Young turned slowly to face Raimundo. "Oh?" He began to descend down the stairwell. "And why not?"

"Because...because..." he mumbled, taking a small step backwards.

"Truth be told, I do not think you have any say in the matter," said Chase Young cruelly, coming closer with each step. "Unless of course, you wish to take Rainie's place..."

His hand sliced the air, hitting Raimundo like an invisible whip. He flew backwards with a yelp.

"Raimundo!" cried Kimiko; Clay took hold of her arms and held her back. Omi stood in front of her.

"Stay out of this, Kimiko," said Omi urgently.

Raimundo stood back up. "Is that...all you've...got?" he sputtered, clutching his chest.

"Actually, no." Another slash. And another. And another.

Finally, Raimundo lay on the ground, quite unable to get up. Rainie stood up at the the top of the stairs. Her face grew alarmed when she realized what Chase Young was about to do.

He stood over the helpless Raimundo. "Now, since my apprentice apparently couldn't do it, I'll just have to dispose of you myself."

He raised his hand, which was glowing darkly...everything seemed to be in slow-motion as Rainie flew down the stairwell and jumped in front of Chase Young's way...the spell shot from Chase Young's hand and hit Rainie instead...Kimiko screamed as Rainie gasped, her eyes growing wide as she crumpled to the ground...she broke free from Clay's grasp, which had slacken due to shock, and collasped on Rainie's chest, crying into her robes...Raimundo lay unconcious, quite unaware of what was happening, as Chase Young fled the scene, disappearing behind the silver curtain...

It was very quiet at the Xiaolin temple later that evening. Kimiko, her face clouded, pale-faced Clay, and Omi, who looked visibly upset, stood around the bed that held the unconcious Raimundo.

"He should wake up any moment now," said Master Fung quietly, the usual spark in his eyes gone.

He was right; Raimundo's eyes blinked and opened. "Guys," he murmured. "What happened...where's Rainie?"

The apprentices and Master Fung exchanged uncomfortable glances.

"...Guys-? Is...is Rainie okay?"

"Raimundo," began Kimiko, but Master Fung silenced her.

"Rainie...is in a better place now," he said softly.

Raimundo looked as if he had not heard him correctly. "...What? A better place...? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well-"

"She's dead, okay!" said Kimiko breathlessly, on the verge of tears. "She died saving your life from Chase Young."

What little color remained in Raimundo's face quickly drained out. "She's...what?"

"SHE'S DEAD!" they chorused impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that!" snapped Raimundo, "But how? And why?"

"When Chase Young was about to kill you, Rainie jumped in front of him and took the spell herself," answered Omi. "She was not going to just stand there and watch him kill you, I suppose."

The Dragons gave Raimundo a few moments for the news to sink in.

"So...she's really dead?" he asked softly, his voice shaking.

"She's in a better place, Rai," said Clay earnestly.

"Don't try to tell me that!" shouted Raimundo. "Don't expect me to believe that, Clay, because it's not true!"

"Raimundo, calm down-"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN?! I JUST LOST MY BEST FRIEND! AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

Kimiko, Clay, Omi, Master Fung, and Dojo looked at each other uncomfortably as tears began to well up in Raimundo's eyes. Master Fung nodded towards the door, and the others followed him outside.

"What're we gunna do, Master Fung?" asked Clay urgently. "Rai's never like this!"

"He's in a state of shock, that's all," replied Master Fung.

There was a smash from inside the room.

"A violent state of shock!" exclaimed Kimiko, looking more worried than upset.

"Hey!" said Dojo relelvantly. "I just remembered something Master Dashi told me a long time ago: there's supposedly a very powerful Shen Gong Wu that can reawaken the- well, the people like Rainie," he admitted. "No one's seen it for years, though...it's really hard to find. It only shows up when someone, like a Xiaolin Dragon, passes away. Usually when they're killed in battle.

"Anyway, Master Dashi said that only the person, who, incidently, must also be a Xiaolin Dragon, who knew the deceased person the best and cared for him or her the most would be able to use this Shen Gong Wu to awaken the person. That would be Raimundo."

There was a brief pause. Another smash came from the room.

"Then, if that's true," said Kimiko, "Raimundo should have that Shen Gong Wu by now!"

"Which is why I think," said Master Fung, "that Rainie is not really dead."

Another pause; they all knew that Master Fung had a point.

"But why isn't she dead?" asked Omi. "That spell was fatal, was it not?"

"It appeared to be fatal, Omi," replied Master Fung, "but perhaps, in reality, Chase Young knew what Rainie would do, so he did not use a spell that would kill her, but instead used a spell that made it appear so. That way, we would think that Rainie was dead and would not come back for her."

"So we're playing righ' into Chase Young's hands," said Clay scornfully.

They cringed as another smash sounded from the room.

"What do we do, then, Master Fung?" inquired Kimiko. "We don't even know what spell he used, or worse, how to revive Rainie!"

"I think," said Master Fung, "That we should revisit the place in which the battle commenced."

* * *

Author's Note: sniffs I think the saddest part for me was when Kimiko screams and cries into Rainie's robes. blows nose into tissue I can just picture that right now. Anyway, the end is drawing nearer...but the next chapter won't come right away, just to let you know. Sorry. 


	9. And They Lived Happily Ever After

Author's Note: Well, this is the last chapter of A Storm Cloud In A Perfect Sky. I certainly hope you enjoyed it, for all the time I spent on it! Jk. Anyway, I answered a few questions at the end of this chapter. R&R!

(oh, btw- the song I used in this chapter is "Ordinary Day" by Vanessa Carlton.)

* * *

The sun was slowly setting over the horizon as the Xiaolin dragons and Master Fung approached the mountainside which contained Chase Young's evil lair. They alighted from Dojo and stepped onto the rock surface on the outside of the mountain.

"Now, where was tha' trapdoor?" pondered Clay, knocking in various places on the mountain wall. The others followed his example, but all failed to find a doorway to inside.

"Do you think Chase Young might have sealed the doorway somehow?" said Kimiko curiously.

Master Fung nodded. "Yes, I believe so."

"So how will we get in?" asked Raimundo.

Master Fung looked upwards. "Do you think-?" He climbed onto Dojo, who flew up to the top of the mountain. A satisfied smile creased his face as they flew back down.

"Aha, just as I suspected," he said, not getting off of Dojo's back. "This is not a mere mountain; it is in fact a volcano."

"So we can fly in from above?" said Omi.

"Exactly. Hop on!"

The Xiaolin dragons climbed onto Dojo and they flew up to the top of the mountain. Sure enough, a huge opening was naturally carved into the top.

"But Master Fung," said Kimiko uneasily, "isn't there...lava...in volcanoes?"

"Yes," answered Master Fung indifferently, "but I believe that this one is inactive."

"You guys ready to dive to the heart?" asked Dojo.

"Yep," they chorused.

Dojo backed up a bit, then speed towards the opening. Raimundo felt as if he were on a roller coaster, and instinctively threw his hands up into the air. Down through the tunnel they zoomed, until finally, they appeared in the main hall of the lair. They hopped off of Dojo in unison and looked about.

"Where do you suppose she-" started Omi, but was cut off when Kimiko gasped and pointed up the stairs.

There was Rainie, floating ceremoniously on her back a few feet high in the air. Her hair was hanging down like a curtain.

Without hesitation, Raimundo sprinted up the stairs towards his friend; no one stopped him, on the contrary, they followed him, running just as quickly.

He stopped a few inches away from her floating body and looked down at Rainie. Her eyes were closed, and her expression unreadable. Her black make-up was gone, the black tips in her hair gone as well, and she was back in her Xiaolin robes; but she still was wearing her medallion on her head.

"Rainie..." he whispered, softly touching her hand. He shivered; it couldn't be colder even if she was frozen solid.

Then again...wasn't she?

"Oh, Rainie," murmured Kimiko, stroking her friend's hair. She then turned to Master Fung. "Master Fung, is there any way to wake her?"

Master Fung was quiet for a moment, thinking. Then he reached into the pocket in his robes.

"I believe this should work," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. He held up a silk pouch, pulled open the drawstring, and lifted out its contents: a small silver ball.

Raimundo looked pointedly at it. "Is that-"

"-the prophecy?" finished Omi.

"Indeed." Master Fung held it up over Rainie's lifeless body; the cloud designs on it started to swirl rapidly, and the medallion on her head glowed and began to rise up. With a faint click, the prophecy opened, and a spirit emerged from it. It lingered for a moment, then dove into the medallion.

The Xiaolin dragons watched in astonishment as Rainie slowly rose up to a vertical position; as her feet touched the ground a green sparkle flew around her and disappated in front of her face; she drew a sharp intake of breath and opened her eyes.

No one said anything for a moment; they all seemed to think this was unreal. Then Rainie said, "...Friends? Ees eet really you?"

"Rainie!" they exclaimed in unison, hugging her.

"I cannot beeleeve what happened!" said Rainie, laughing. "I meesed you all so!"

As they all ceased hugging her, Raimundo said with a smile, "Let's get out of this dump."

And so, the Xiaolin dragons proved that you can do anything you set your mind to, and your friends will always be there. All you need is a little love.

And Rainie knew that she was back, right where she belongs.

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand?

And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal.  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And I know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand.

Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you see?

Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that ordinary boy  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he ask if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand,  
In the palm of your hand.

Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I had so much fun writing this. Not because Rainie is French, and when I read it aloud to myself I got to use an accent (lol), but because there's so much to her. I could do so much with her, you know? I just couldn't stop writing!

Being the Harry Potter fan that I am, I modeled Master Fung after Albus Dumbledore. You know, the wise old guy who always know the answer before you ask the question. And the penetrating blue eyes that seem to see right through you; like you're being X-rayed. Also, the last battle with Chase Young is modeled after the fifth Harry Potter book, the scene where the Order, Harry, Ron, Hermoine, and Neville were fighting the Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries. A little.

Raimundo plays a huge part in Rainie's story. And as the others do as well, I couldn't help mentioning Raimundo more, because he was Rainie's best best friend, Kimiko was her best friend, and Clay and Omi were more of her friends.

While did I pick Rainie to be the main aprentice of Chase Young? I'm not really sure. I wanted her to tie in with the Xiaolin dragons, and I wanted her to be a dragon herself, but I didn't want to introduce her out of the blue. I didn't want her to come to the temple and be all like, "Oh hi, I'm Rainie. I am a dragon just like all of you!" That would be stupid. I wanted to introduce her gradually, mysteriously; no one knew that Chase Young even had an apprentice. That was the point of this; she's been helping him and no one ever knew about her.

Why Raimundo? That's easy. He's cute (lol). Not really, I just didn't want him with Kimiko. I mean, c'mon! He's fifteen and she's like, ten! So I thought Rainie and him would make the perfect couple. But what's interesting about it is that in all my other stories that I've written, my character and the main are best friends but secretly like each other. I guess in a way I modeled her and Raimundo theway I wish I could be with a boy. sigh

Why French? I thought that since we had a Texan, a Brazilian, and a Japanese, let's put a little more diversity in them. Plus, I've always liked the French culture. Oh la la!

Will I ever make another character for Xiaolin Showdown? Actully, yes, I have been thinking about that. I've created a new character, but I haven't done anything with her yet. Here's what I _can_ tell you: her name's Anya Puntzille, and she's Rainie's German penpal. Anya's been sending Rainie letters about her strange symptons, and Rainie tells Master Fung about it. Master Fung believes that Anya is in fact an elemental dragon, perhaps of Light. But can the Xiaolin dragons get to her before Jack and Wuya do? ...And that's all I have so far.

So I hope you enjoyed the story of Rainie. And let me tell you this: there _will_ be more to come.

Evs! Nikki


End file.
